


Tables

by krnstein



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, PWP, Relationship(s), Skirts, Smut, Table Sex, tables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnstein/pseuds/krnstein
Summary: Table sex...That's how started anyway.Basically the one where they jump into things - sex - and then Waverly just runs. Away and then after Nicole.





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is especially dedicated to Gabriela.  
> This it my first work and English it's not my first language, so forgive me.

Nicole thought it was just _rude_ how good and sexy Waverly looked wearing a skirt. And apparently, on the last couple of days, that was the only thing the brunette had on her wardrobe. Different colors and every day they seem to be shorter? Seriously? Was her the only one to notice?

Anyway, who could blame the officer for losing her focus on her job, when the tiny ball of sunshine just barged in with that skirt looking all cute and sexy as hell?

And oh, Nicole was _so_ sure that Waverly knew exactly what her clothes – or lack thereof – made to her. It was almost painful not to look. She knew it was all kinds of wrongs, but she just couldn’t help it.

They were tiptoeing around each other for the last couple of months till Waverly kissed her and then things just _changed_.

**_2 days ago_ **

_It was the middle of the day. The station was almost empty. The redhead could see Waverly struggling to reach the top shelf and of course she would help her. But the brunette just looked over her shoulder and kept on trying to reach without success._

_“Hey. I can help you with that” Nicole approached and stopped just behind her._

_“No. It’s ok, I’m sure that if I just...” She grabbed the counter with one hand, stood up on her tiptoes and Nicole’s breath hitched when she felt Waverly’s ass touching her crotch “do this… I can reach it” she looked back and smiled._

Is this woman real? _Was the first thought on her mind._

_Then they’re face to face. And words? Does she even know how to speak anymore?_

_She was staring at Waverly’s lips and unconsciously both started to lean in and their lips was almost touching, they could feel each other’s breaths. Suddenly the officer’s hands were on the shorter woman’s hips, turning her around and pushing her against the kitchen table._

_And then Waverly’s hands were on the back of her neck. Pulling the taller woman lips to her own._

_Painfully slowly. But sweet and so right._

_So, when she started to dig her nails on the other woman’s hips, she felt her pushing the hair one the base of her neck and then moans. Hers. Waverly’s. Both._

_Lips parting, tongues touching and in a heartbeat, they’re desperate. Like they needed this kiss like air. Dreams didn’t live up to this moment. And she had a lot of them._

_Of course, they were interrupted by Wynonna. That seemed to be oblivious or blind._

_But who cares? She had just kissed Waverly or Waverly had kissed her. It doesn’t even matter._

_Because when the Earp heir started to talk about birthdays and party at Shorty’s, drinks and something she doesn’t even remember, the only thing she could do was trying to steady her breath and how could a heart beat that fast and don’t stop? Was she having a heart attack?_

_The last thing Waverly did was wink when she was being dragged away by Wynonna._

**_Today_ **

So, Wynonna’s birthday party. Of course, it would be on _that_ day.

Maybe it’s the alcohol. Or the dancing. Or Waverly’s clothes.

Everything, really.

Nicole isn't quite sure what it is that brings her to drag Waverly to one of the rooms at Shorty’s. But they’re there and the door are locked. Then she picks Waverly up and settle her on the table. She knows she wanted her, she always did, but she's not sure what it’s exactly that they’re doing that makes her so sure she wants this here and now and not to wait.

Desire takes control soon enough and she can't help but kiss her, it’s slow, soft at the beginning.  So tenderly but gains passion as she responds. They are free to explore each other. But this moment right now means the world to the officer and she need to know that this is what Waverly wants too.

“Wait, wait…” Nicole softly stop the kiss

“What? Did I do something wrong?” The brunette looks at her with fear and Nicole kiss her forehead   

“No baby. I need to know if- Are you sure? Do you really want this?” Her voice comes almost like a whisper

“Yes. I want this. Want you. For so long Nicole. I-” She doesn’t let her finish. Because she need to kiss her.

Kissing Waverly it’s one of the best things she ever had the pleasure to do. Her lips are soft and taste like strawberries and today they have a hint of alcohol.

Nicole doesn’t give permission to her body to stop functioning when she takes Waverly’s shirt. She wants to stop and admire her for hours because she’s like art. But right now, she needs to touch, so she drops her head and starts to kiss Waverly’s breasts. Then her neck. And suddenly she feels soft hands underneath her t-shirt and nails scratching her skins as she bites on the other woman pulse point.  

Waverly’s hands leave her just for a couple of seconds and that’s all the time she takes to undo her own bra. Then she feels her mouth being drag down and she gives a soft bite on one nipple before she gently sucks it.

The moans are like music to her ears. And she’s grateful that the music’s loud on the outside.

She’s positioned between Waverly’s legs and her skirt it’s all rolled up now. They’re kissing again, one of Nicole’s hands hold the brunette neck and the other is caressing the inside of her thigh.

Both of their breaths catch when fingers touch Waverly over her lace panties. So wet. Nicole lays Waverly on the table and lift her hips just a bit so she can get rid of the last piece of clothing that are one their way. She starts kissing the shorter woman thighs and she can hear her breath getting out faster.

Her tongue touch Waverly clit for the first time and she’s not even sure who’s moaning louder. Fingers are one her hair, keeping her in place. Her tongue picks up a little of speed. She needs Waverly to come so bad, but she want this moment to last forever. When she let her tongue slid a little lower, she teases Waverly entrance and her hips starts to move, slowly.

This, right now. She almost come with just how good it is to have Waverly riding her tongue.

She stops. And Waverly’s eyes are pleading her to continue. “Please keep going”

“I will.” She replaces her tongue with her fingers. Two. “I just need to ask you something.” Her fingertips entering her. “I want you to look at me” Then she’s inside and Waverly’s eyes close and she’s moaning again. “Waverly” Nicole pulls her fingers out. The brunette eyes are opening again. In. “Look at me” Their eyes lock. Out. “Can you do that?” In.

“Yes” Her voice it’s almost all breath. Out.

“Good” In.

“Oh my-” Then Nicole’s fingers start to speed up and she can see her struggling to not close her eyes.

She keeps her pace. Curling her fingers just the right way. Waverly’s eyebrows are furrowed, her lips are parted. “Don’t close your eyes. Ok baby? Keep looking at me. I want you to see me when you come”

Waverly nods and then she’s sucking on her clit and her fingers are hitting the right spot. She can’t talk, she can’t even moan right now. But they keep looking at each other and Nicole can feel her walls closing around her fingers, fingers pulling her hair. And Waverly comes. Beautifully. Looking at her.

It’s only when Nicole’s sucking her fingers clean, that Waverly closes her eyes and her head fall back with a soft “fuck” escaping her lips.

They can’t stop smiling.

–––  

“You totally blew my plans” Nicole could feel her cheeks getting warm. They’re hugging each other, and Waverly’s already clothed again

“Why?” Waverly whispers.

“Because I was going to ask you to go out with me. Like- like on a date. You know? But then you kissed me and now here we are. Kinda late for all that waiting and stuff, huh?” Nicole’s head it’s on top of hers, she’s playing with her hair

“You can still do that though” Waverly lifts her chin, so they could look at each other

“Yeah?” Nicole’s eyes were hopeful

“Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you. Silly.” The officer feels the softest kiss being pressed to her lips and her smile it’s all dimples.

 


	2. Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can something go from amazing to falling apart in seconds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back.  
> Ok, first of all, this was supposed to be a one shot.  
> But I kind of have some ideas.  
> I promise that I'll finish this. I'm just not sure how many chapters I'll write tho.  
> So yeah, I fucked with the title of this fic because now I gotta put them having sex on every table. Hahaha jk.  
> But it's kinda difficult to write something with that title in mind.  
> I'm hopping you'll be patient with me.  
> And please if you have any ideas or any tips to give me, feel free to leave a comment. It'll be appreciated.
> 
> Just gonna apologize for this chapter... please don't kill me. And I promise the next one will be smutty.  
> Enjoy.

Waverly never thought that she would end up on Nicole’s house in the middle of the night, with takeout order and an apology ready to leave her mouth.

But she never thought that she would have sex with a woman. Or have sex with a woman on top of a table. And that _that_ sex would be by far the best that she had, till now at least.

And she also never thought that she would run away after it.

–––  

When the two left the room, and got back to the party, almost everyone was already gone. And Waverly had lost her shit because now the only ones left knew for sure what they were doing. Right?

_OHMYGOD_

She didn’t even think about, because she had just panicked and before she knew it, she was running away.

Running away from Nicole, from soft eyes that looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world, leaving behind that beautiful dimpled smile that could make her feel all at once.

The last thing she saw when she left Shorty’s, was Nicole’s eyes red and a fill tears running down her face. But she couldn’t go back, her feet where already taking her somewhere else.

Wynonna had just burst out running after her and lead her to their car and then they were on the homestead.

“I swear to God Waverly, tell me what she did to you.”

“Nothing, it was me.” She said as she sat on the table chair.

“Baby girl I’m 5 seconds from going back to Shorty’s and shot her in the head.”

“WehadsexandIpanickednowI’mhere”

“WHAT? Say it again”

“Nonna…” She pleaded. “We… I… Ugh. Ok” Deep breath “Look, she didn’t do anything bad to me. Ok? We just, we maybe kinda sorta had sex?”

“You maybe kinda sorta had sex?” The Earp heir snickered.

“We definitely had sex. Ok? Mind blowing orgasm and everything”

“Ewww. Keep the details to yourself.” Wynonna’s face was scrunched up. “I’m totally going to ignore the fact that you had sex in the middle of my birthday party and ask why did you run?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did she force you?”

“Oh my God, NO. No, she didn’t force me. How can you say that? Oh my God Wynonna. She’ll think that, she’ll think that she forced me into something I didn’t want.”

“Did you? Want her, I mean?”

“More than anything.” Waverly could feel her eyes starting to sting again “Wait… Aren’t you mad?”’

“What? That you sneaked out to have sex? Yeah, duh, it was my birthday party”

“No… No just that. I mean, me and her? Like, her being a woman. Me being… gay?”

“Are you coming out?”

“Maybe? Yes. Wait. I’m not sure.”

“Look, I’m not mad ok? I don’t care who you sleep with, unless they’re assholes then I’ll probably send them to hell or something.”

For the first time Waverly smiled.

“I need to talk to her.”

“Yeah”

“Can I borrow the car?”

“Are you still drunk?”

“No. I had one drink like four hours ago”

“Ok. Come here” They were hugging, and Wynonna spoke into her hair “I love you so much baby girl and I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become. I’m so sorry that I left you all those years ago”

“It’s ok Nonna. We already talked ‘bout this”

“I know. Listen. Go after her. Ok? Don’t be like me. Don’t run away from the people you love. Don’t be stupid like me.”

“You’re not. You came back. I love you too”

“Go get your girl”

“Bye. See you tomorrow, I hope.”

“Stay safe. Call me if you need anything”

–––  

She was knocking for like five minutes now. When the officer opened the door, Waverly saw how her eyes were sad, but almost instantly became angry.

“What do you want?” Her eyes are hard and Waverly’s sure that Nicole never looked or spoked to her that way. It definitely hurt.

 “Can I come in? Can we talk, please?”

“Say it.”

“I’m sorry… I-”

“That’s it? Heard it. You can go now” And the door was closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me or whatever, feel free to follow me on twitter @krnstein  
> Thank you so much for those who read it and left kudos. It means a lot to me.


	3. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back.
> 
> Sorry for the last chapter guys.  
> Ok, so this is shorter, but here's some fluffy stuff.
> 
> Sorry again, the smut it's coming, don't give up one me!!!!

“Nicole, please, don’t do this” Tears starts to fall.

“Don’t do this? You told me you wanted me and then you ran Waves. You fucking ran.”

“Can you please let me in, Nic? Please let me explain”

“I don’t want to do this right now” Her voice it’s low and Waverly can feel the hurt in her words.

“Look, I know you’re hurting. I’m too, ok? And I’m so sorry” She sobs “I’m sorry” Waverly can’t control her crying anymore “I don-don’t know what I can s-say other then I’m sorry… I was scared. I’m s-so stupi-d” Her head it’s pressed against the door. “I’m sorry I even came here. Ok? I-I’m leaving. I bought your fav on that Chinese place, ugh, it doesn’t mat-matter now. I’m going to leave it here so y-ou can pick up if you want…”

She places the paper bag carefully on the ground and she figure the officer is not even hearing her anymore, but she continues to talk anyway.

“You probably not even there… and still I’m here talking to a door. Great Waverly, ways to make you look fucking stupid”

“I’m here” The door opens again and Waverly step back a little.

“Oh…”

“Look, I’m not letting you go home alone at this hour. Ok?” Nicole still looks sad, but she’s not looking angry anymore. “But please, can we not do that right now? I’m hurt, I don’t want to say things that I’ll regret later.”

“We can…” Waverly clears her throat “Ok. We won’t talk about it… today.”

“Ok, come here” Nicole picks the bag from the ground and moves to the side, so she can enter.

\---

The silence is uncomfortable, and Waverly wants to bang her head against the table because _am I that screwed that I need to fuck up the only good thing that’s happened to me in months?_ and _what the fuck I was even thinking about? everyone knowing that I’m with her it’s not a problem because I’ve dated Champ for fuck’s sake._

They’re avoiding look at each other, so there’s not much that can be done.

“I can hear you thinking”

“Sorry”

“Did you finish your food?”

“Yes. Thanks”

“Ok. I think it’s time for me to go to bed. The couch, I mean. You can totally sleep in my bed, if you like”

“What? No, I can’t take your bed. You don’t need to worry…” _I don’t think I’ll sleep anyway._

 “Yeah?”

“Uhmm”

\---

Nicole put every kitchen items that they used to eat on the dishwasher and throwed every trash away before she stepped out of the kitchen.

“O-kay. So… I guess that’s it” Waverly was starting to regret even going there in the first place.

She let herself into the living room and them she spotted a ball of fluffiness tucked away in the corner of the couch.

“Oh my god” She crouch just in front of where the cat’s sleeping and starts to run her fingers through her fur and then the cat's awake and purring.

“What are you doing?” She hears, but she’s so enchanted that she doesn’t even registers that Nicole’s talking to her?

“Huh?”

“What are you doing with my cat?”

It’s the tone that makes her pull her hand away immediately.

“I’m sorry, I just- she was there and I- is she a she? I don’t even know. But it’s so cute and I’m sorry I shouldn’t-”

“What? You don’t need to be sorry, she just- wow, that’s odd. She never did that before. You know? Let someone pet her? Besides me, because I’m her momma and she loves me” Nicole’s smiles it full, dimples and all. And Waverly can’t help but smile too “I’m sorry about the way I asked you. It’s just that I’m impressed, she’s very picky with people, but I guess I should know right? It’s _you_ after all. You can be quite the charmer sometimes… always”

Waverly couldn’t hold her gaze anymore “She was making a noise, like _purrrrrr_ or something. It’s that good? I wouldn’t know because I never had a cat”

“Like what?”

“ _Puurrrrr_ ” And then Nicole chuckles and Waverly looks at her again and she’s smirking, _of course_ she would fall for that.

“You’re cute.” _I’m not blushing, you are._

 

 

“Ok. You already met Calamity Jane, so I don’t need to introduce you anymore. Nor warn you that she might kill you in your sleep” Waverly doesn’t even starts saying _what_ before Nicole’s continues “Kidding. She’s in love with you already” Then the redhead it’s pointing to the cat that pretty much declared that her new bed it’s at Waverly’s thighs.

“And I brought some of my clothes, so you can sleep more comfortable.” She was holding a black short and a grey t-shirt with _P.S.D. Softball_ write across the chest.

“Thanks”

“Come here” Nicole’s motioning with her hand and Waverly forget about CJ till she’s waking up and jumping back to the couch.

“What?”

“I just want to say goodnight” Then they’re hugging and Waverly’s sigh in the other woman arms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

She nods first, afraid that her voice will fail. “Yeah, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Nic”

“Night Waves” Soft kiss pressed to her forehead.

Waverly watch her leave and then disappear behind some door. Her chest’s heavy because even with the way she treated Nicole, the officer wasn’t mad at her, not anymore, now she was just hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, feel free to follow me on twitter @krnstein  
> Thank you so much for those who read it and left kudos. It means a lot to me.


	4. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they need it's a little bit of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back.  
> Am I spoiling you for posting two days in a row? Maybe... But I kinda owe you.  
> I'm trying so much to post the smut but it's hard because my story needs coherence, can't make they just have sex - actually I can, but not just yet.  
> I'm gonna stop now, enjoy it and please try no to hate me too much?

Nicole wakes up ate 7:30 the following morning.

Her head hurts, she blames the alcohol and tries not to think about the previous events that happened after the _incident_. That’s how she’ll call the thing that happened between her and Waverly.

She’s sure the brunette only came to her house to let her know it was a mistake and tell her they should be just friends.

Like Nicole can think about anything other then wanting to be with her, not as friends.

She’s such a stupid lesbian cliché: of course she would fall for the pretty straight girl and of course Waverly’s the town sweetheart – obviously she would not wait to make things right again, that’s what makes her show up in the middle of the night.

_Ok Nicole, time to face your heartbreak._

When she leaves her bedroom, she can smell coffee.

Looking around the leaving room, she does not find Waverly, but the clothes and blanket are perfectly folded on the couch.

In the kitchen, she founds a thermos filled up with – the most amazing – coffee and a note, that looks a lot like a letter, Waverly’s rambling even on the paper.

_“Good morning Nic._

_Thank you so much for letting me stay the night. I’m sorry but I needed to run – ugh, bad word choice here – this morning after a call from Wynonna._

_You said you didn't wanna talk last night, but I'm hoping you’ll want to talk soon? I’m not gonna explain myself here, because I need to be looking in your eyes when I say what I gotta say. Anyway, I made you coffee. Though I think you already saw this – hope you’re enjoying._

_Calamity Jane: can a cat be seriously that lovable? You better watch out… Jk! :) Hey, I already gave her food. She told me – no, she wouldn’t stop meowing at me and she kept looking at where her food box was hiding, so yay, pretty sure she likes me even more now._

_I left all folded on the couch. Except for maybe, your softball t-shirt? I really liked it and it smells like –  anyway… I’ll give it back to you._

_So now I really need to go._

_Hope we can talk soon._

_Call me when you’re free._

_Xo, Waverly.”_

\---

“Hey, how did it go?” It’s the first thing Wynonna ask when she steps inside the house.

“I’m not sure.”

“What, did you guys had sex and you ran again?” Wynonna’s hand fly to her mouth the second she realizes what she said.

“Wow” Waverly grimaces. “Thanks, if I wasn’t feeling shitty before”

“I’m sorry. Still hangover here – talking about that, did you bring my coffee?”

“Yeah, here” Waverly watch as her sister starts to put whiskey inside the cup. _Didn’t she complaint about hangover over the phone? Whatever…_

“So, the thing is. I went there, she shut the door at my face. Then I started to cry. She told me she didn’t wanted to talk about it last night and she let me in. We eat, because I had stopped at that 24/7 chinese restaurant? So yeah, we didn’t talked or looked at each other the entire meal, awkward. Then I met her cat, she has a cat. Adorable. She loved me instantly. Anyway, I stayed on the couch, for your information, given the fact that I didn’t sleep at all. She gave me a t-shirt and smelled like her, so I didn’t give it back this morning when I needed to run, because you called me”

Waverly glare at her and Wynonna just shrugs.

“What? That’s it?”

“No. I left a note and asked her to call me when she’s free. That’s the story. Exciting, isn’t it?”

“Relax babygirl. You’ll figure this out.”

“Yeah. Well, I gotta take a bath and change my clothes. Enjoy your spiked coffee”

She does not wait for a response.

The water it’s warm and welcome. She falls asleep almost instantly when her body touches the mattress. Wearing only Nicole’s _P.S.D. Softball_ t-shirt that smells like vanilla.

\---

5 days passes and Waverly it’s sure she won’t hear from the redhead anymore.

They saw each other, because working on the same place guaranties that and the station it’s not _that_ big, but they didn’t talked, at all – because the city decided that on that particularly week they need to have chaos. What leave them both with a lot of work to do.

She’s having lunch with Jeremy when her phone vibrates 3 times in a row, she’s quick to fish it out of her pocket and her heart almost stops because she would finally be able to explain everything.

 **Text Message from Nicole:** Hey, Waverly. It’s me. Sorry for being so late on my response. Work has been crazy.

 **Text Message from Nicole:** I was wondering if you can come to my place tonight, so we can talk?

 **Text Message from Nicole:** Around 7pm? Let me know.

 **Text Message to Nicole:** Hi. Yes, 7pm sounds good to me. See you!

\---

Waverly won’t admit it, but even with a casual and simple outfit, she did dress to impress. She won’t ever pass the opportunity to wear a skirt. Nicole’s wearing some jeans and a navy-blue button up. Beautiful as always. Hair pulled up in a messy bun, while Waverly’s curled at the bottom.

They are seating at opposite sides of the kitchen table. Funny huh?

She founds difficult to decipher the look on Nicole’s face and suddenly she feels overdressed?

Nicole’s acting strange. When she gives a hint that she’ll talk, the brunette feels the need to talk too.

“I think we should be just friends”

“I think we should start over”

They’re staring at each other and Waverly’s sure that they have the same desperate look.

“What?” They ask at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, feel free to follow me on twitter @krnstein  
> Thank you so much for those who read it and left kudos. It means a lot to me.


	5. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they can learn to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people.  
> I'm back.
> 
> Not gonna say much here.  
> Just hope you all enjoy it.

Waverly blinks a couple of times, takes a deep breath, looks at the ceiling trying to stop the tears. It feels like her heart will stop beating at any moment. Can a heartbreak feel this physical? Is this really happening?

She’s sure at least 5 minutes of silence have passed since Nicole told her they should be just friends. How can she be so naïve to think the redhead felt something for her too?

_Should I just get up and leave? No! No Waverly, you already run once and look where that lead you. If she doesn’t want you, she’ll have to send you away._

She can’t find the strength to look at her, because she knows the second Nicole confirms this, her heart will break beyond recovery. Waverly let her head fall and look at her hands now on her lap. Her hair makes a curtain covering part of her face. She takes some more deep breaths and when she looks at Nicole’s direction, she can see her hands holding tight on the edge of the table. Lips pursed in a thin line. Eyebrows furrowed. She seems lost.

“Is this…” Waverly clears her throat, realizing it’ll be difficult to have this conversation. “Is this what you want?” Voice so small she almost doesn’t recognize. Feel tears falling.

Nicole’s looking at her now and she feels like it’s impossible to breathe. “What?” The officer’s voice it’s small too and when she notes Waverly’s crying, she seems even more lost.

“Being just friends…” Waverly avert her eyes. That gentle look she knew it’s gone, replace with one she can’t quite read.

“Why are you crying, Waverly?” The brunette wipes her tears and her voice comes not so small this time.

“Answer me!” Jaw clenched.

“I- yes-”

“Oh my God, I’m so stupid.” Waverly stands up and starts to pick her purse from the kitchen counter.

“Where are you going?” Nicole stands up too. But she doesn’t move.

“Home! Why, are you going to invite me to stay and celebrate my heartbreak?” She laughs but it’s empty.

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you really asking me this?” She huffs and when Nicole doesn’t answer, she starts to walk to the door. “Why do you think I came here that day?” She stops and asks gentler. Her back to Nicole.

“I already said it. Already did your job. So why are you doing this?” She looks angry now.

“Did my job? What the fuck are you talking about?” She turns around. Waverly was trying so hard not to be pissed, but the way Nicole was saying things, making so difficult.

“Isn’t that what you were going to say that night? That it was a mistake and you’re sorry, but we can only be friends? I already did that, so-”

“Wait, what?” _Does she really believe this?_

“I asked you-” She lets a heavier breath. “I asked you if you were sure. Because I wouldn’t be able to forget or ignore and you said you wanted me.” She doesn’t look at the brunette’s direction. Instead, she sits again. Resting her head in her hands. “You said you wanted me for so long and I just lost myself on that feeling, I lost myself in you. But you ran. The second you could, you just left.” Her voice trembled in the end.

“And I came here to explain, but-”

“It’s ok, I understand. You’re straight.”

“Nicole-”

“Waverly, you don’t need to explain this to me-” The brunette starts to walk again, what makes Nicole stop talking and look at her.

“What are you doing?” She whispers. Waverly doesn’t think about what she’s doing, till she founds herself sitting on the other woman’s lap. Kissing her. Hard. Hands on the back of Nicole’s head, bringing her lips closer, licking inside of her mouth. The redhead moans and she pull the hair that’s between her fingers. Nicole’s hand’s so hot against her thighs, exactly how she remembers.

The kiss is frantic, needy. But then Nicole stop and ask what she’s doing, again.

“I needed you to shut up. Can you do that?” Waverly doesn’t get up, she doesn’t let go of her hair, but Nicole’s hands are now on her waist. Holding her in place.

“I- Yeah.”

“Good.” She leans again and press another kiss to her mouth. “First of all, I’m sorry” Nicole try to talk again, but she doesn’t let her. “Please Nic.” Her eyes close and she nods. “I’m so sorry. I regretted that decision since the second I stepped out of Shorty’s. I didn’t lie to you. Ok? I wanted you, I _want_ you. More than anything.” Her eyes are open again and Waverly can see a hint of smile on the other woman’s lips. “The thing is, I let my desire take control of me. I wasn’t thinking. I don’t regret it, even once. But when we stepped out of that room… Everyone was looking at us, at me! And it reminded me of when Wynonna wasn’t around. You won’t remember, but I do! And I couldn’t stand the looks. In the beginning, I thought it was pity, you know? Because I had just lost everyone? My entire family, just gone. Willa and my dead died. Wynonna left me. I had nothing else. So, of course everyone would pity me.” She shakes her head. “But it was not that, it was not pity. It was _judgment_. They were all judging me, my life, my sister.” Waverly let go of Nicole’s hair, but the redhead is faster on wipe her tears away. “God, those looks, they haunted me my entire life and I was so sick. I’m so sick. That’s why I ran. Because I couldn’t stand it. I didn’t want anyone judging me anymore.”

Nicole’s hugging her now.

“I’m sorry.” She sobs, and Nicole breaks the hug, so she can look at her.

“Hey, don’t apologize again.”

“No Nic, I need to. Because I didn’t mean to hurt you. I- You need to understand that it wasn’t you and it wasn’t me regretting this. It was me being afraid of judgment.” She tries to steady her breathe. “But I’m not afraid anymore. Because I told my sister. I told Wynonna about us, about me being… gay and-”

“What?” Nicole’s eyes are wide.

“What?”

“You’re gay?”

“Well, I’m not _straight_. I did date Champ though. But I had a lot of girls that I make out with… I haven’t had sex with a woman… Well, now I did… With you.” She smiles. “But, as I was saying, I told her, she said she was proud. She didn’t judge me.” Her eyes were watering again.

“Oh my God, baby. I’m sorry.” It was Nicole’s time to apologize now. “I didn’t even think about that, about how it was for you. I thought you were straight… I thought that you would turn me down and shut me out.”

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Waverly whispers. Nicole’s looking at her now. “You’re the only thing in my mind. Every second of every day, since you came to Shorty’s that day and saw me with my shirt wet and yeah, but now? After that night?”

“What about it?” The redhead moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Fingers caressing her cheek.

Waverly’s fingers are on her collarbone now, drawing lazy patterns, eyes following every movement. “I remember every second I was with you. Each touch.” She looks at her and now her mouth’s so close, lips brushing when she whispers. “Every kiss.”

“Yeah?” Nicole’s gasps.

“All I can think about it’s the way you made me feel and how bad I want to touch you. Taste you-”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, because Nicole’s kissing her so hard she almost can’t breathe. Fingers hot against her ribcage. Pushing her shirt up. Suddenly the kiss stops, and she whimpers because she already misses it. But then the officer lips are one her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and biting on her pulse point and her hips rolls against Nicole’s lap. They stop all together, because just now they seem to notice that Waverly skirt it’s rolled up. Nicole’s looks up and inhales so hard, hands now on the back of Waverly’s thighs pulling her closer, her sex touch the other woman’s abs and she can feel how wet she is.

Then the taller woman’s standing up, lifting her together. Pushing her against the table. She’s so turned on and she just want to touch, to feel, to _finally_ taste.

She's opening the buttons on Nicole’s shirt. But she stops when she feels her own shirt being lifted above her head. She lets the redhead take it off and flips her hair to the side. Exposing her neck. What Nicole’s takes as an invitation and starts to kiss again. Her fingers finish the job and she push the shirt down her arms.

\---

Nicole’s feeling so much things at the same time, she thinks she will combust. They’re kissing again when she feels Waverly’s soft touch on her back, going up and down her spine, she’s shivering. Then her bra it’s being unhooked and dragged down, she stops kissing Waverly and just look at her. She sees the way the brunette it’s looking at her bare chest. In awe. Her eyes are so gentle, lips parted. Nicole feels her trembling hands still on her back. Then she takes on of Waverly’s hands and kiss her knuckles. Then she puts her hands on her breast, squeezing.

“You can touch me, baby. You can taste me. It’s ok. I want you to.”

Both of Waverly’s hands are on her breasts now. Full. She closes her eyes and exhale. The brunette it’s so gentle, like she’s afraid Nicole would make her stop.

She won’t. Ever. But Waverly doesn’t know that. She opens her eyes and see that the shorter woman it’s already looking at her. Eyes asking permission. And she gives. Nodding and smiling. Begging with her own eyes to be touched.

And they keep looking at each other, till Waverly lips brushing her nipple. She moans and her back’s arch involuntary, making her nipple slide between the brunette’s waiting lips. Tongue so soft against the hardened nub. Lightly sucking. Driving Nicole crazy. She gives a soft little bite. Smiling against Nicole’s skin when she heard her whimpering.

She starts kissing Nicole’s chest, going up, sucking lightly on her neck. Till she reaches her ear, whispering she commands. “Take me to your bed.”

And Nicole happily does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk to me, feel free to follow me on twitter @krnstein  
> Thank you so much for those who read it and left kudos. It means a lot to me.


End file.
